


Just One Thing I Need

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Jensen, Husbands, J2, Jared Loves Christmas, Jensen Hates it, Kissing, M/M, Santa Hat, Schmoop, Top Jared, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen more or less loathes everything Christmas. His happy-go-lucky husband Jared, however, loves it. After a rough day at the office, Christmas shopping is the last thing Jensen wants to be doing, but he's never been able to resist Jared, even if (or maybe especially when) he's wearing that damn Santa hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

> More ridiculous Christmas fluff because the only thing I might love more than smutty J2 is smutty J2 at Christmas. 
> 
> Title from All I Want For Christmas because I am officially incapable of naming stories without using song lyrics.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Jensen was exhausted and more than a little grumpy. It had not been a good day. From spilling his coffee in the car that morning - mucking up the seat and robbing him of the first _and_ most critical hit of caffeine for the day - to calls from panicked clients and pressure from the senior partners that made the entire firm feel on edge, Jensen was tempted to throw the useless paperweight - the terrible spoils of last year’s office Secret Santa - from off his desk and into the large windows behind it. He had spent a great deal of the day snapping at his secretary despite the fact he knew she didn’t deserve it, and otherwise he had kept the door to his office securely shut to discourage any additional unpleasant interactions. Jensen was a little bristly on good days, so on days like today he did his best to avoid as many people for as long as he could.

He had been so buried in his review of the Pellegrino contract that he had only been vaguely aware of the steady snowfall outside, or the fact that it was the second last Friday before Christmas meant most of the office had packed up and peaced out early. He hadn’t noticed how dark it got as the afternoon wore on either, the light from his old fashioned desk lamp illuminating the only half-foot radius of interest. His suit jacket was slung over the back of his chair, his tie had come loose at some point, and his elbows were both on his desk; one hand held up his face, a red pen weaving between his fingers and tapping on his temple, and the other was running absentmindedly through his hair, making him look a shade wilder than he had before he got started. His brow was deeply furrowed as he read the same subparagraph for the fourth time and he could feel the beginning twinges of a headache blooming above the nape of his neck. The gentle rapping on his door broke his already fraying concentration and he braced himself to bark at Alona when he looked up and, surprised, found it wasn’t her.

“Jared!” He sputtered, blinking.

Jensen’s husband stepped tentatively into the room, taking in the sight and giving Jensen a knowing expression. He was wearing his damn Santa hat - which Jensen took every chance to berate him for even though he very secretly loved how it suited him (Jensen wouldn’t be caught dead wearing such a thing, least of all in public) - and his bright green plaid scarf tucked into his dark navy pea coat. His nose was pink from the cold, and everywhere it could snow was clinging to him still, most obstinately where it piled on his shoulders. He was well put together as always but Jensen could tell from the way his hair poked out from under his hat and the way his scarf was tied that he was as disheveled as usual after a full day chasing kindergarteners.

“Jensen…” he started, trying not to sound as wary or as disappointed as Jensen could see that he was, just from the look in his eyes. “Please, _please_ tell me you didn’t forget.”

Jensen blinked again, tearing his focus off of his husband’s beautifully weather-flushed cheeks to search his contract-addled brain for what it was he wasn’t supposed to have forgotten. When he remembered, he barely managed to extinguish the groan that rose at the thought: _Christmas shopping_. He had promised he’d go with Jared to help him finish the last people on their list. He fucking hated Christmas shopping.

“Nope. No, I absolutely did not forget.” He said as earnestly as he could, putting his pen back in its place in the holder on his desk and reaching for the jacket of his suit as he stood.

Jared just leveled him with a disbelieving stare, his mouth set in a firm line that threatened to be a frown, putting on a show of anger when Jensen knew it was only to mask hurt, and Jensen hated to be the cause of that more than he hated the crowds at the mall or the ridiculous frustration of finding parking. He sighed.

“Jay, baby, I swear I didn’t forget. I just completely lost track of time. This contract is going to be the death of me.” He gave him his most pleading eyes, taking a page out of his husband’s own book (he wasn’t called Jared “Puppy-eyes” Padalecki for nothing, you know), and he could see him soften, his mouth pulled less taut.

“Yeah, I know.” Jared was quiet and it made Jensen slow down as he took his wool overcoat off the rack, tugging on his own simple grey knit toque and tying the silvery cashmere scarf Jared got him for Christmas last year around his neck. Jared was looking at the ground where one of the toes of his boots scuffed on the carpet, his hands fidgeting with the bottom button on his coat. The sight made Jensen ache a little. Jared might’ve been an intimidating and towering 6’4, but he always managed to pull the rug right out from under Jensen, looking young and small and vulnerable like the kids he taught, bashful behind his shaggy hair and with those damn dimples of his. Jensen could only shake his head to himself and he put on his coat as he moved towards him.

Jared was the quintessential kindergarten teacher - goofy, with a source of endless energy that Jensen almost envied just as much as it annoyed him, hopelessly optimistic and always seeing the good in everything; which really might’ve been the reason they were together in the first place, considering that sometimes when Jensen heard himself speak even he wondered how anyone could love him, but Jared did unwaveringly. Next to his husband Jensen felt like such a grumpy bugger, especially during the holidays, mostly because he was, in fact, more grumpy and Jared was, impossibly, more excited than usual. For everything that rubbed Jensen the wrong way about Christmas-time (which was more or less all of it), Jared amply made up for him with his own enthusiasm. Jensen realized looking at Jared now that he should be more careful not to crush his husband’s spirit; he loved Jared too much to tarnish this for him even a little, despite his frustrations with work, the ache that was still creeping slowly up the back of his head, and his fierce aversion to the holidays.

He stopped when he was toe-to-toe with Jared and he reached out to take his husband’s fidgeting fingers in one hand while he slipped the other under his chin to tilt his head up and make Jared look at him.

“Jay,” he started, letting his voice slip low. He held Jared’s gaze and brushed their noses together before pressing a chaste kiss to his chapped lips. “I promised we’d finish the shopping tonight. Together. I meant it. Let’s head out, okay? We can even grab a couple of those minty hot cocoa drinks you love so much from that little cafe around the corner from the mall on the way in, if you want.” He kissed him twice more, then again, and once on the dimple that appeared as Jared started to smile again. Jared knew Jensen was just sucking up now, but he couldn’t help but kiss him back, grinning and starting to nod.

“Yeah, okay, Jen.” He agreed. Jensen grabbed his briefcase in one hand and Jared let him take his hand in the other, and they left Jensen’s office, locking up on their way out.

 

\---

 

Jensen almost forgot about how tired and stressed he was as he drove further downtown listening to Jared excitedly yammer on in the car about the things they did in the classroom that day, the Christmas crafts and the holiday stories and playing in the snow with the kids to make a snowman during recess. He was always so genuinely happy that Jensen couldn’t help but relax to the sound of his voice, settling into his seat just as Jared leaned forward and twisted to face him from his, always talking with his hands and his whole body if he could. Except by the time they were driving in circles looking for somewhere to park, Jensen had cut Jared off twice to angrily honk and cuss at other drivers. He was tense again and Jared was sitting quietly in the passenger seat staring out the far window.

As they found what had to be the last available spot in the parking garage on the highest level of the lot in the furthest possible corner, Jensen was cursing himself internally. He was doing it again, being irritated and grumpy and encroaching on something Jared really enjoyed. Jared had already taken care of most of their Christmas shopping, and he really only asked Jensen to come along the one time because it meant a lot to him. Jensen was being a dick and he knew it. He worried his bottom lip in his teeth as he shut the engine off and the silence in the car was deafening, neither of them moving. Jensen sighed and turned in his seat, the leather whining as he shifted his weight so he was looking at Jared, who was still looking away.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” He spoke gently, pleading a little. “Jared, I know you’ve been looking forward to this and I’m already ruining it. I don’t- it’s not my intention. Not ever.”

Jensen watched Jared with his heart in his throat. Jared didn’t look at him but Jensen could see how his husband’s body relaxed somewhat, his shoulders sagging.

“Baby, please. Look at me?” Jensen took off one of his gloves and reached out to tuck back a piece of Jared’s hair that was sticking out from under his ridiculous hat and across his cheek. Jared sighed and tilted his head to chase Jensen’s hand, finally looking at him.

“Jared, listen. I solemnly swear not to be an ass for the rest of the night. We’re going to have hot chocolate and finish shopping and go home for a late dinner with that wine I bought last weekend, okay? I’m done. Grumpy Jensen is back at the office.”

Jared didn’t say anything for a moment, considering. Jensen didn’t take his eyes off of his husband’s face, so he caught when he started flexing his jaw and the corner of his mouth started twitching as he fought a smile.

“Did you just…” Jared started, his dimples showing now that he lost the battle. “...paraphrase Harry Potter?”

The grin he gave Jensen told him all was forgiven. Jensen rolled his eyes and instead of answering him, chuckled under his breath and leaned over the console to kiss him.

“Get out of the car, Jared.” They were both still laughing when Jensen took Jared’s hand again outside the car and they made for the elevator, where they may or may not have made out a little, because this was date night and Jensen was going to do his damndest to make it a good one, especially after being responsible for the rocky start. Generally public lifts - _especially in car parks_ \- grossed Jensen out immensely, and PDA was more Jared’s thing than his, but they had the grimy elevator to themselves, so Jensen didn’t think twice before he pressed up against his husband’s body, one hand snaking up to the back of his head to pull it down and kiss him deeply, earning him a surprised hum and tongue in return as Jared’s arms wrapped around him, moving up and down his back. Jensen would never admit that he liked the the little thrill of it, acting like they were teenagers again, all the more enjoyable for the way they didn’t jump apart like they would have all those years ago when the doors opened on a ding, instead leisurely pulling apart despite a group of shoppers, their arms weighed down with bags as they stood there blinking. Jensen took Jared’s hand again and led him out, uttering a polite “excuse us” with a wink directed at the particularly scandalized looking middle aged woman on the edge of the group. He didn’t need to turn around to see the delighted grin he knew was on his husband’s face but he glanced over his shoulder at it all the same because it was so fucking beautiful. It was worth it every time.

 

\---

 

By the time they got back home it was later than Jensen hoped it would be but he wasn’t exactly surprised. The evening had been successful - they could now cross every last recipient off their list - but it had also been as bad as if not worse than he expected it to be. At times he was certain even Jared seemed disenchanted, but instead of making Jensen feel like gloating it made him sad on his husband’s behalf; more than once he caught a look on Jared’s face that made Jensen want to wrap his arms around him and tuck him away from the world so it couldn’t disappoint him like that.

Their first stop had been Jared’s favourite little cafe where they managed to get his beloved festive beverage with no trouble, and despite its borderline overwhelming sweetness Jensen had to admit that it was still pretty good. Certainly the sugary substance merited the detour and the wait in line in the busy shop considering the way Jared unconsciously made a little sound low in his throat, flashing his dimples after every sip. That being said, the evening went downhill from there.

Jared got bumped rather forcefully just before they reached the mall, and apart from the way it forced him awkwardly into Jensen, the asshole responsible knocked Jared’s drink out of his hand and it spilled entirely on the snow covered sidewalk. The guy hadn’t even stopped, and Jensen had yelled “prick” after him perhaps a tad too loudly considering the number of people and families on the street, so it had won him a reproachful look from Jared. His face quickly fell to something else though as he took in the sight of his drink, and Jensen was only too pleased to give him his to replace it with just a few mouthfuls missing. Jared had sighed and thanked him with a warm kiss that tasted like mint and chocolate.

Inside the mall, Jensen felt he practically had to squint for all the bright lights and tacky decorations, trying not to shudder when they walked past anything that started singing garbled, atrocious versions of carols he didn’t care to hear either way. And if they thought the line in the cafe had been long, they had been kidding themselves. The lines in the stores made the cafe’s look like a blink, and standing there was uncomfortable; they were constantly jostled, Jensen was much too close to strangers for his general liking, and between the unfortunate and repetitive Christmas music over the speakers and the sounds of children crying, it was too loud to even attempt conversation with Jared while they waited. It was in the lineups that even Jared looked down, and he squeezed Jensen’s hand where he held it in his own. Jensen squeezed back every time.

Then there was the salesperson at the phone kiosk. They needed to get earbuds with a mic that would work with Jared’s mama’s phone, but the guy behind the kiosk obnoxiously kept trying to sell them other things, and even Jared’s easygoing feathers were a little ruffled by the time they managed to get away with only what they came for. Jensen was shamelessly hit on by a woman at Nordstrom’s, and while that wasn’t necessary awful, the way she persisted despite Jared standing next to him with his arm around his waist had them both almost gaping at her by the time she handed over their purchase, blatantly petting Jensen’s arm as he tucked his wallet back in his pocket. Jensen almost wanted to say something about it because that was the kind of crap he expected at a bar, not in a department store at the height of the holiday rush, especially not while his husband’s arm was draped around him. It was just another unpleasant moment in the string of them they had suffered while they were out.

He had Jared call in their usual order from La Joie so they could pick it up on the way home, and he kissed at his cheek before stepping out of the car to retrieve it. He put it in the back, safely wedging it between their gifts, and they made the rest of the drive home in tired silence. Jensen spent a good deal of the time rubbing at his head, trying to ease the pressure until he could down some ibuprofen when they got in the house and ignoring the grumbles of his stomach as the scent of their dinner filled the car. Jared was quiet and that always made him wary, especially because this was supposed to be fun for him; it broke Jensen’s heart to think it had been less than he had wanted. He still had time to make it up to him.

The dumped their bags in a pile in the foyer, stripping out of their winter layers and tucking them away. Jensen brought their dinner into the kitchen to plate it and Jared followed him, leaning against the doorframe and pouting a little. Jensen paused when he put the dishes down on the counter and fixed him with a look as he stepped in, slipping his arms around his waist.

“Babe, I’m sorry it wasn’t as magical as you hoped it would be.” Jensen was going to say more but Jared’s nose wrinkled adorably at the world magical and it made him grin. “What?”

“I’m a not kid, Jensen. Don’t need to patronize me.” Jared mumbled, hiding behind the hair that fell over his face, still looking down. Jensen looked at him softly, then couldn’t stop himself.

“Oh? Well. Except- is that _glitter_?”

Jared’s eyes snapped up and followed Jensen’s finger where it pointed to the hollow of his neck. The top button of his collared shirt was open and there was indeed red and green glitter stuck to his skin, shiny in the light. He huffed.

“I _told you_ \- we made wreaths with the kids today.” He flailed his arms in exasperation and Jensen bit his lip to keep from laughing. He tugged at Jared’s hips to keep him from walking away and hugged him close, looking up at him.

“Jay, I’m just playing. The night is still young, and it can still be Christmassy.”

Jared narrowed his eyes, glaring.

“I promise. Go upstairs, change or get comfortable or something. Dinner will be up in just be a minute.”

Jared held his gaze a moment longer before sighing again, resigned.

“Thanks, Jen. Really. I know you hate all this stuff. It… means a lot to me that you try.”

“Anything for you, baby.” Jensen kissed him quickly and then backed away to continue with their food. He waited til he heard Jared go into the bedroom then he put his plan into motion. He quickly put the food containers back into the bag and into the fridge, grabbing the bottle of Chardonnay while he was there. Dinner could wait; he had a husband to cheer up.

He grabbed the lighter from the drawer, two Chardonnay glasses from the cupboard, and dashed out to the living room. He turned on the gas fireplace and rushed to light the candles that were already lining the mantle so that the room was lit only by them, the fire, and the soft bulbs on Jared’s meticulously decorated tree in the corner. He hit the play button on the remote for the Bose in the dining room and kept it on low, Jared having already left it on his “Christmas Entertaining” playlist (called that because it wasn’t generally acceptable to Jensen unless they had guests), and then he quickly stripped down, tossing all his clothes under the couch. He was about to settle down on the soft, white faux fur rug in front of the fire (which he definitely bought for their winter decor because he’d just maybe been mulling this plan over for a while now) but at the last second he had an idea that almost made him choke on the laugh he tried to stifle. It was ridiculous and he’d _feel_ ridiculous but it was perfect because Jared would laugh and also love it, and that was the best reason Jensen could think of for doing just about anything. He was just settling on the rug, propped up on an elbow with his head in his hand, one knee up and the fire at his backside, when he heard Jared come out of their bedroom. Jared was in sweats and tee shirt now and he walked right past him, not glancing into the living room on his way to the kitchen. Jensen just bit his lip to keep quiet.

“Jensen?” He heard Jared from the other room. “Is that… my Christmas music? Where are y-”

He froze in the doorway to the living room, and the look on his face was worth how absurd Jensen felt, sprawled out and naked except for-

“That- that’s my Santa hat.” Jared stuttered out, his voice a little rough and a perfect pink rising in his cheeks that Jensen could see all the way from the floor.

“Uh huh.” He grinned back at his husband, stomach fluttering for the way Jared was looking at him. Jensen felt Jared’s eyes sweeping his body like an actual caress and his smile turned more than a little smug when he saw the way his Jared’s pupils were blown wide at the sight of him. Jensen was already half-hard with anticipation as Jared had come down the stairs but in front of him now and under his attention he filled up the rest of the way in a blink, the first bead of precome bubbling up from the tip. As Jared’s eyes fell again on the hat Jensen was wearing, his mouth spread wide in that excited smile that Jensen absolutely adored.

“What about din-”

“It can wait! _Get down_ _here_.” Jensen laughed and then Jared was moving, tossing his shirt over his head and stepping out of his sweatpants, leaving them in a pile behind him. He dropped to his knees at the edge of the carpet and climbed up Jensen’s body until they were face to face. He was grinning like a loon and Jensen was pretty sure that his heart might leap out of his chest at any moment because making Jared happy made him happier than anything else in the world. Looking at that smile Jensen could forget about everything: his bosses, his clients, the reports he was behind on, all the annoyances at the mall and the irritations of strangers and shopping. Looking at Jared now, there was just nothing else; nothing existed but this, but them.

“Well, what are you waiting for big guy?” Jensen tipped his head up so he was saying it against Jared’s mouth, not kissing but teasing, drawing his tongue along its edge.

Jared laughed and chased after his lips with his own.

“Just- can’t get over how you still look so incredibly hot wearing that stupid thing.”

“Ha!” Jensen almost snorted, finally letting Jared kiss him.

“Only for you, baby.” He mumbled against Jared’s mouth.

Jared started kissing him in earnest, his tongue slipping inside to map him out, trace all the routes he’d traveled before, secret places only he knew. Jensen laid all the way back, off his elbow now and fully on his back, freeing his arms. He slid one hand into Jared’s hair, his fingers tugging on it until Jared was whimpering into his mouth and the other slid down the smooth lines of his back, dipping down to palm his ass where Jared was rubbing them together. The dry friction was almost too much but it was so good, and it wasn’t long before Jensen was panting and bucking up to meet Jared’s hips as they came down. Jared pulled back a little and Jensen gasped for breath. He keened wantonly as he chased Jared’s mouth but Jared just wiggled his eyebrows at him and smiled devilishly. He slid his hand along Jensen’s neck, up the side of his face, and Jensen pushed into the touch only to have him take his hand away. He traced Jensen’s puffy, spit-slick lips with the tip of his finger then edged two inside, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Suck,” he murmured against Jensen’s skin. Jensen let out a small moan around Jared’s fingers and did as he was told, sucking them hard and painting them with his tongue, pushing them open in his mouth to lick at the webbing between the knuckles.

“Hmm, so good, Jen,” Jared whispered, taking his fingers away and kissing him quick before sitting back on his heels, filling the space between Jensen’s legs that he spread further without any prompting. Jared slipped his wet fingers down behind Jensen’s balls and circled his hole, painting it with spit before pushing both inside. Jensen hissed at the intrusion but pushed back against Jared’s hand all the same as he twisted it inside him.

“That’s it, baby,” Jared encouraged. He leaned forward to catch Jensen’s mouth, nipping at his lips and then sucking on them, and Jensen’s hand was on the back of neck, pressing into his skin and inching his fingers back into his hair. Jared was pulling out and pushing in with his hand at a slow, measured pace that he knew drove Jensen mad. He stretched his fingers wide and pressed against the resistance of Jensen’s body, swallowing the small sounds it won him with his kisses.

“ _Jay_ , yeah, c’mon, more, _fuck_ ,” Jensen whined and Jared was grinning against his lips. He added a third finger and he could feel himself dripping at the sounds Jensen made, his body grabbing him tightly, trying to pull him deeper as Jensen writhed below him. Jared teased at his prostate until Jensen was a babbling mess, his head thrown back into the fluffy white carpet, the Santa hat barely holding on for all this thrashing. Jared was achingly hard at the sight of it; he lived for making Jensen fall apart like this, taking down all his walls and revealing the perfectly beautiful, vulnerable man that he really was underneath the sharp tongue and fierceness that made him so good at his job. Only Jared knew him like this and it was gift he counted among his blessings.

“Please, Jay. _Please_ , need you.” Jensen managed to plead, just barely, around desperate gasps for air.

“Okay, baby, I got you, come here,” Jared soothed, kissing at his chin before he sat back, taking his fingers with him. Jensen made a broken sound at the emptiness and scrambled to sit up and do as Jared asked. The Santa hat had slipped off, momentarily forgotten behind him on the rug, and Jensen rest his hands on Jared’s thighs as he sat. Jared had stretched his legs out in front of him and his eyes were searching.

“Under the couch,” Jensen panted out, breathless, answering Jared’s unasked question as he settled his knees on either side of Jared’s legs and leaned forward to lick at his nipples. Jared moaned as he did, laughing a little, too.

“You’ve been planning this a while, haven’t you?” He reached over and came back with a bottle of lube that Jensen had obviously stashed there earlier, when the thought occurred to him.

“Jensen, tell me this had nothing to do with why you _insisted_ on this rug.” Jared stilled and tried to look serious despite the way Jensen was nipping and sucking at him, nuzzling at his chest. Jensen pretended to ignore him.

“Jensen!” Jared laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Shut up and fuck me already.” Jensen wiggled his hips as he said it but he only moved to suck at Jared’s other nipple; Jared could feel his smirk.

Jared was still shaking his head as he poured slick onto his fingers and coated his dick with a few slow, easy strokes.

“ _Jensen_ ,” he whined at the touch of his own hand. “Want you to ride me.”

“Fuck yes,” Jensen shimmied his way up Jared’s legs to position himself better as Jared lay back down, but then he smiled wickedly and twisted away.

“Jen, wha-”

He turned back with the Santa hat in hand, wagging his eyebrows as he put it back on his head.

“I’m never going to be able to look at that hat again,” Jared groaned but Jensen knew it was far from a complaint. Jensen reached behind him with one arm to get Jared’s dick where he needed it and before Jared could say anything else he was sitting down, letting his weight settle and taking it in completely. The sound Jensen made was one of relief, the fullness overwhelming and perfect as ever.

“Fuck, you feel so good, so tight, _Jesus_ ,” Jared was the one writhing now, bucking his hips up short and quick. Jensen started moving too, bracing himself with his hands palming Jared’s chest, his knees bracketing his husband’s body. They found a rhythm, Jensen rocking his hips back and forth while Jared arched to meet him, Jared’s hands splayed on his hips, tugging in time. Jensen’s own cock was painfully hard, dark and dripping, bouncing between their stomachs with the jerky movements.

“Jensen, wanna feel you come on my cock, c’mon, baby, give it up for me,” Jared let go of Jensen’s hips with one hand and instead wrapped his palm loosely around his dick. Jensen’s rhythm stuttered at the touch. It was an awkward angle but Jared didn’t need to do much; the easy pull of it on every thrust was just enough and moments later Jensen was tensing up and spilling over Jared’s hand, dripping white onto his stomach.

Jared fucked him through it and the hot, impossibly tight clutch of Jensen’s body pushed him over the edge. Jensen milked him for every last drop, and his come was starting to spill out and drip down past his balls by the time Jared finally slowed his hips. Jensen was still sitting on him, heavy and boneless and panting, and Jared thought he was as beautiful as he ever looked, the damn hat askew on his head, sweat rolling slowly down the side of his face, and his flushed cheeks almost as pink as his lips.

“Jared, fuck. So good,” he whispered, letting his eyes meet Jared’s, which were bright, and they were both smiling. Jared hummed his agreement and brought his come-covered hand to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen kissed at his fingers and licked them clean, making small, hungry noises as he did that made Jared’s dick twitch where it was still buried in his ass. Jared took his hand back and grabbed at Jensen’s hips.

“Just- lift up a little, Jen. Don’t- yeah, that’s it.” Jensen raised up just enough that Jared could shift under him and stay inside, still more than half hard and nowhere near interested in going anywhere else. When he was done moving, sitting cross-legged now, Jared smoothed his hands down Jensen’s sides and Jensen settled back down into his lap with a happy sigh. Jensen leaned down to kiss him, a hand tangling in his hair and the other resting on his neck, his thumb idly stroking the length of it. Jared licked the taste of him out of his mouth and their kisses dragged on, lazy and deep. When they finally parted to breathe, Jared held Jensen with his arms wrapped all the way around him and buried his face in the hollow of his neck.

“God, I love you,” Jared said against his skin.

“I love you, too, Jay,” Jensen echoed, hugging him back and planting a quick kiss to the top of his head. Then he flexed around Jared once, twice, and again, grinning at the way Jared drew in a sharp breath and then groaned, rolling his forehead along Jensen’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Jensen laughed. Jared pulled back to look at him and he was laughing too, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I fucked you in my Santa hat. I can’t believe you’re still wearing it!”

“Whatever. You’re the one who said I was hot in it. You love it. Wine?” He had the audacity to wink at Jared, then batted his eyelashes with mock innocence. Jared rolled his eyes and Jensen took it to mean yes, so he leaned back, careful not to pull too far away, and grabbed the bottle and the glasses from where he had set them on the floor.

They toasted each other and sipped leisurely at their wine in front of the fireplace. Jensen tried to make him spill his wine by clenching around him at just the right moment, and Jared did the same with well-timed thrusts of his hips. When they were done their first glasses, having laughed and kissed their way through them, Jensen was hard again and Jared barely gave him enough time to get the glasses out of harm’s way before grabbing him and coming up on his knees, pushing Jensen onto his back. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and held on for the ride, happy to lay back and take everything Jared was giving.

By the time they were both spent and Jared was cleaning up the mess he’d made of Jensen’s ass with his tongue, Jensen was pretty sold on the merits of the Santa Hat. Maybe he could be a little less of a Scrooge more often if this was where making merry got them. He woke briefly in the middle of the night, still on the floor in front of the fireplace with Jared curled up behind him, both of them covered by the blanket from off of the couch. He was still wearing the hat and the soft sound of jingle bells playing from the dining room was the only thing competing with Jared’s gentle snores. Drifting back to sleep, Jensen admitted to himself that maybe Christmas-time wasn’t so bad after all, just so long as he had Jared, who was all he ever wanted.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love <3
> 
> Wishing you all the happiest of holidays!


End file.
